zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Guan Yu
Guan Yu (關羽, courtesy Guan Yunchang 關雲長) is a main character of the third series K.O.3an Guo. He is the first Tiger General. Personality He is straight-headed, righteous and loyal. He is known for fighting around the world of martial artists alongside his best friend, Zhang Fei, whom he has attended twenty-four schools with (only because they always got kicked out for starting fights). Eventually, he lands a place in Dong Han Academy (東漢書院) with help from his sworn brother, Liu Bei. His potential kung fu skills make him one of the strongest martial artists in history. When he makes a promise, he will be sure to fulfill it. Because of this honesty, he is sometimes taken advantage by his enemies. And because of that, his friends are forced to lie to him, which leads to unpredicted consequences. During the beginning of K.O.3an Guo, he never questions his loyalty to anyone, but as his character progresses, he begins to develop a conscience that tells him how to use his loyalty. When Liu Bei returns, he notices his brother's change of attitude and the ambitious side behind it, which tears his loyalty in two. By the end of the series, he loses faith in Liu Bei and fakes his death in order to break ties from him. Guan Yu's face turns red on two occasions; when he is embarrassed in front of a pretty girl or when he gets really angry. However, his face is really sensitive; it only blushes in front of a real girl. Should a male disguise as a female, he will not blush, despite he may not notice it. Biography ''K.O.3an Guo'' Demonization Guan Yu learns the skill of Zhen Cha Jing from Lu Bu, after he was instructed by Dong Zhuo, to restore Principal Wang's health. Though he succeeds in healing Principal Wang, he begins to suffer from internal injuries until he eventually collapses while slowly being demonized. Sun Shang Xiang later tricks Dong Zhuo to give her instructions to cure Guan Yu by using nightmarish toxin. Dong Zhuo instructs her the skill of Hao Cha Jing would heal his condition. Though Guan Yu's condition finally lightens up, his internal injuries are only dormant for the time being while his powers and instincts demonize slowly. Lu Bu later tells him of his demonized powers and shortened lifespan in hopes to convince him in stopping Dong Zhuo and dethrone Liu Bian, but Guan Yu declines the offer. As he realizes how dangerous he will become to the world, he attempts to give up his powers and martial arts to prevent himself from taking the path of evil, but Xiu/Liu Bei arrives just in time to stop him. After he tells them of Zhen Cha Jing's side effects, Xiu/Liu Bei takes out a pair of cymbals called Demon Subduing Cymbals that will reduce his dangerous and competetive instincts. Powerless In a battle against Dong Zhuo, Guan Yu falls under his control and attacks his friends, but Xiu/Liu Bei stops him with the cymbals. He blames himself for hurting his friends, even though he knows that he was not himself. In order to help him, Xiu/Liu Bei suggests to use the Soul Cleansing Melody to strip away his powers, which will free him from Hao Cha Jing forever. Though he hesitated at first, Diao Chan convinces him to live on. Restoration Experiments The following day, Xiu/Liu Bei finds out about the capability of the Soul Calming Melody and decides to use its power to restore Guan Yu's lost powers. However, as soon as Xiu/Liu Bei begins to draw power from it, it lures demons, Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo to their location and they are stopped midway. Because the experiment failed, Guan Yu began to age rapidly the next day. Xiu/Liu Bei turns to Xia Liu for advice and finds out that they could combine their powers to restore Guan Yu's powers again. Together, they find a place filled with positive energy and their battle armies to fend off the demons while the rest play the Soul Calming Melody. After a rough fight with the superior demons, Guan Yu's powers are finally restored. His powers were slightly amplified after they were restored. Leave Guan Yu's memory of Diao Chan was wiped by a potion before he battled Dong Zhuo. After Diao Chan fell off a cliff with Dong Zhuo, Guan Yu began to experience memory gaps. Eventually, he recovers his memory of Diao Chan and leaves for a chaotic town named Liu Cheng to find her. (39th Round) Return When the chaos occurring in Liu Cheng began to lower, Guan Yu had a dream of a happy Diao Chan. That dream makes Guan Yu realize how much she would have preferred for him to be with his friends and decides to return to Xiu/Liu Bei and the others at Jiang Dong to help them protect the world. When he hears about Cao Cao and the Sun family preparing a war, he sways Xiu/Liu Bei to stay with Ah Xiang rather than participate in the battle that will ultimately lead to bloodshed. (48th Round) He later secretly offers Sun Quan his service under the condition to let Xiu/Liu Bei and Ah Xiang be on their own. Although Sun Quan agreed, Xiu/Liu Bei soon decides to join forces with the Sun family to fight against Cao Cao. "Death" In the 51st Round, Liu Bei refuses to return the Jingzhou Building and orders Guan Yu to protect the it while the others travel to Yizhou to narrow down the insecurities around Yizhou High School. Feeling unable to follow his brother again, Guan Yu pretends to die resulted from a battle when Sun Quan attempts to reclaim the building. After his body was buried under a tree, he breaks out of his grave. That same night, he meets Zhang Fei and tells him his intentions. Knowing the Liu Bei they know is no longer the one they follow, Zhang Fei reveals Xiu's true identity to clear their misunderstanding. They then decide to continue faking their deaths until Xiu returns, which he does in the 52nd Round when he is assigned to end Ye Si Ti's plot of world domination. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, reunited with their friends, emerge to help him fight the last battle. One Month Later .]]After their final confrontation with Ye Si Ti, Guan Yu returns to Liu Cheng to wait for Diao Chan. One month later, he contacts Xiu to inform him of everyone's new lifestyles and the Silver Dimension's new declaration of the three kingdoms. That same day, he catches sight of an injured girl and offers to help. He then realizes the girl is really Diao Chan and they have a tearful reunion. Relationships Friendships , Xiu, Huang Zhong, Ma Chao, Zhang Fei & Guan Yu]] *'Zhang Fei' (張飛) Guan Yu has been best friends with Zhang Fei since childhood. Together, they enrolled twenty-four schools that eventually kicked them out for starting fights. Based of this friendship, the two of them have been practically brothers long before they became sworn brothers with Xiu. *'Xiu' / [[Liu Bei|'Liu Bei']] (脩 / 劉備) Guan Yu is about to become sworn brothers with Liu Bei and Zhang Fei when a gigantic rock suddenly falls down on Liu Bei, fatally injuring him. Because he vowed to die on the same day as his brothers, he tried to commit suicide, thinking that Liu Bei is dead, but Zhang Fei knocks him out before he could do so. When he wakes up, Xiu (Liu Bei's alternate counterpart) had already assumed Liu Bei's identity under request by Zhang Fei, Da Dong, Ya Se and Xiao Yu. Because he is unaware of Xiu's true identity, he is often kept in the dark from Xiu and Zhang Fei's secret conversations. However, he remains faithful to both of them as they are to him. Xiu/Liu Bei once asked how he would feel if he were someone else pretending to be Liu Bei. Guan Yu immediately replied "I don't care whether you're Liu Bei or not. I just know that the person in front of my eyes is my big brother." (我不管你是不是劉備，我只認定我眼前的這個人就是我大哥) After Xiu's true identity is revealed, Guan Yu still considers Xiu as his ideal brother over the real Liu Bei and keeps in close contact with him. *'Zhao Yun' (趙雲) Initially he did not get along with Zhao Yun, but their attitudes toward each other change after undergoing a difficult trial together. After which, they become the Five Tiger Generals and treat each other as equal partners. *'Ma Chao' (馬超) and Huang Zhong (黃忠) Guan Yu forms a companionship with Ma Chao and Huang Zhong when they underwent a curriculum together to break the Eight Doors Golden Lock Formation in order to save Xiu and Xiao Qiao. Together, they become known as the Five Tiger Generals and eventually form a strong friendship. *'Cao Cao' (曹操) Guan Yu considers Cao Cao a really good friend and respects him as the student body president of Dong Han Academy. *[[Xiao Qiao|'Xiao Qiao']] (小喬) They become friends shortly after he enrolled Dong Han Academy. They often help each other in times of need and both are very caring of Diao Chan. *[[Sun Shang Xiang|'Sun Shang Xiang']] (孫尚香) He develops respect for Sun Shang Xiang after she saved him and Cao Cao from a death sentence. After she became a couple with Xiu/Liu Bei, he treated her as a sworn sister-in-law. He even began calling her "Da Sao" (大嫂 / Eldest sister-in-law) to show his respect. *[[Lu Bu|'Lu Bu']] (呂布) Although they are mainly love rivals, Guan Yu thinks of Lu Bu as a good person at heart and would sometimes help him out for Diao Chan's sake, even though his friends think the opposite. After he became a couple with Diao Chan, they rarely interacted each other. When they find out that Diao Chan was not her true self when she confessed to Guan Yu, Lu Bu declared a rivalry to take her back into his arms, even if it means taking the path of evil. He tries to convince him to return to the side of good again, but his attachment to evil is far too great to be convinced by words. *[[Da Qiao|'Da Qiao']] (大喬) He was initially despised by Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao's older sister, when he was the primary suspect to the murder of Sun Ce, who was actually alive. She transferred to Dong Han to spy on him while looking for Sun Ce. After he was exonerated, they went on friendly terms. Love Life *'Diao Chan' (貂蟬) Guan Yu developed a crush on the principal's daughter, Diao Chan, on his first day at school. He always blushes at her presence. However, his heart broke when Diao Chan gets kidnapped and then was rescued by a mysterious man named Lu Bu. After Diao Chan and Lu Bu's relationship fell apart, Guan Yu became closer to her, despite she was still in love with Lu Bu. He indicated that he only wanted what's best for her, not what he wanted from her. When Diao Chan fell under the influence of a personality changing potion, she confessed to Guan Yu and they became a loving couple and make seven promises saying "No arguments, no teasing each others' weak points, no lies, no outbursts of unnecessary anger, hold hands at least once a day, no dislike in each others' body size, and say "I love you" every day no matter the situation". After she was "cured" of the potion's side effects, she still chose Guan Yu over Lu Bu. After hearing about her father's death, she decides to participate in the battle against Dong Zhuo, her father's murderer, but she knew that her possibility of survival would be slim, so she painfully erased Guan Yu's memory of her to protect him from heartbreak. This act brought an end to their relationship. After Diao Chan disappeared with Dong Zhuo, Guan Yu began to experience memory gaps and emptiness. His memory was recovered when he was reminded of a time when he was told to draw the person he loved the most. After his memory recovered, he departed to Liu Cheng to wait for her return. After he saw Diao Chan in a dream, he discovered what she would have wanted him to do in his life and returns to his friends. By the end of the series, he was finally reunited with Diao Chan. For more information, see Guan Yu and Diao Chan. Aliases *"Yu" (羽) by his friends. *"Ah Chang" (阿長) by Diao Chan after they become a couple. *"Second Older Brother" (二哥) by Zhang Fei. *"Second Little Brother" (二弟) by Xiu/Liu Bei. *"Guan Er Ge" (關二哥) by Hua Tuo. *"Son-in-law" (女婿) by Principal Wang. *"Ah Guan" (阿闗) once by Diao Chan when she was suggesting names to call him. Powers Like many characters, Guan Yu has displayed the abilities of super-speed and advanced martial arts skills. Athough his Power Points have never been explicitly shown, he is able to overpower Sun Quan, who possess 20,000 Power Points. This suggests that Guan Yu's own Power points is near or even above 20,000 Power Points. Ye Si Ti/Sun Jian also commented in the last episode of Ko 3anGuo that Guan Yu is the strongest amongst all of his counterparts. He can easily learn an opponent’s moves and discover his weakness, as well as learn to a new skill within a matter of hours. Because of that, he is known as one of the strongest martial artists in history. Among the Five Tiger Generals, he is the strongest. Zhao Yun is the only one in the group whose power is almost comparable to his. Sky Crossing Speed Fist (行天快拳) Guan Yu generally manifests a skill called "Sky Crossing Speed Fist" (行天快拳) that allows him to attack at an incredible speed and strength. When he uses this attack, his speed increases incredulously, allowing him to defeat several opponents within one second. Xing Tian Gong (行天功) Guan Yu's primary attacks are three powerful blows learned from "Xing Tian Gong" (行天功); a series of powerful kung fu skills inherited from his family. His first attack is "Xing Tian Po" (行天破), which allows him to produce offensive raw energy toward his opponents and neutralize their attacks. He once explained that if he uses it with full strength, his target will explode to millions of pieces. During his encounter with the legendary magician, Zuo Ci, he acquires two additional attacks from this ability called "Xing Tian Po" (行天迫) and "Xing Tian Po" (行天魄), which respectively work as methods to repress and ultimate destroy the opponent. The second Xing Tian Po also allows him to attack nearby enemies in great speed, which even exceeds the speed of his Sky Crossing Speed skill. When he releases all three attacks, the impact is utmost powerful. Musical skills While resided in Liu Cheng, he picked up an instrumental skill which he demonstrates in the 51st Round when he attempts to fool the Jiang Dong army into thinking he had laid a trap and block Lu Meng's sensing power at the same time. Green Dragon Crescent Blade (青龍偃月刀) Guan Yu’s primary weapon is a large golden blade called the “Green Dragon Crescent Blade” (青龍偃月刀), which he uses in close battle. In between the 35th and 37th Rounds, he uses a new version of his blade, shortened from its blade to the handle with its body removed. In this form, he calls it the "Green Dragon Blade" (青龍刀). In battle, he can use this weapon to perform special attacks. Alternate Counterpart The Iron Dimension Guan Yu has an alternate counterpart in the Iron Dimension called the Great Traveler, who is born with an evil half called the King of Guns. To everyone else, they are known as a pair of legendary warriors of good. The Great Traveler and the King of Guns are known as the historic heroes of the Iron Dimension. Origin Guan Yu is based a legendary general who served under the warlord Liu Bei during the late Eastern Han Dynasty and Three Kingdoms era of China. He played a significant role in the civil war that led to the collapse of the Han Dynasty and the establishment of the Kingdom of Shu, of which Liu Bei was the first emperor. As one of the best known Chinese historical figures throughout East Asia, Guan Yu's true life stories have largely given way to fictionalized ones, mostly found in the historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms or passed down the generations, in which his deeds and moral qualities have been lionized. Guan Yu was deified as early as the Sui Dynasty and is still being worshipped by Chinese people today, especially in southern China. He is respected as the epitome of loyalty and righteousness.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guan_Yu References Category:Main characters Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Power-users Category:Demonic Power-users Category:Muggles Category:Featured articles Category:Males